Mis 3 amores
by dianap21
Summary: La vida de Rachel cambiara con la muertes de Shelby...esta traerá consigo 3 nuevas personas que se convertirán en sus 3 amores...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, esta es la primera historia que subo a la página. Está basada en un libro de Teresa Carpenter con el mismo nombre. Me presento: me llamo Diana y tengo 22 años y lo que quieran saber me preguntan J

Espero que disfruten de la historia y pues obviamente los personajes, ni la historia en su totalidad me pertenecen.

**Mis 3 amores**

La vida de Rachel Berry dio un giro inesperado cuando de repente Shelby, su madre biológica, murió dejándola a cargo de Beth y Cody, sus hijos adoptivos. De la noche a la mañana se tenía que convertir en la madre de 2 bebes tremendamente exigentes… que no tardaron en robarle el corazón.

Pero entonces apareció la otra tutora de los niños, la guapísima Quinn Fabray. Era evidente que Rachel hacía un verdadero esfuerzo para cuidar bien de los niños y que no recibía su presencia de buen grado. Pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que lo mejor para los pequeños era que unieran fuerzas. Tanto tiempo al lado de Quinn hizo que Rachel comenzara a preguntarse si algún días podían pasar de ser solo las tutoras a algo más…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola acá les dejo el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste

**CAPITULO 1**

Rachel Berry estaba en esos momentos en una guerra total, su enemigo la doblaba en número. Al tomarse un respiro observo cómo los 2 bebés las miraban con grandes sonrisas en sus caras. Al tomarse un respiro les dijo – _Cody, si no vas a tener las manos quietas te voy a atar las manos al pañal_-

Rachel que ya estaba demasiado cansada para esa hora del día, se puso todavía más nerviosa al ver aquel desastre respiro hondo y recordó que ahora era la madre de esos 2 bebés. Aunque había prometido darles un hogar todavía tenía mucho que aprender. Y lo peor, era que apenas y había tenido tiempo de llorar la muerte de su madre biológica.

Armada con guantes y toallas húmedas Rachel empezó a limpiar después a Beth. Le limpio el cuerpo, los dedos de las manos y los pies. Y el pelo. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo: eso debía ser lo que llamaban amor materno. Cuando la tolerancia eclipsaba el asco y a la exasperación, dejando que el afecto dominase. En algún momento se había enamorado de esos 2 pequeños, y eso la asustaba. Y después de ese pensamiento una cosa estaba clara, si la persona con la que compartía la tutela se pasaba por ahí, ella lucharía por quedarse con esos bebés.

R: _Está bien, niños, van a tener que aguantarme, y estoy en las últimas. Pero me quedare con ustedes y les prometo que siempre los voy a querer. Ahora somos una gran familia. Ya veré que hare cuando entre a trabajar, mientras tanto a disfrutar._

Rachel sabía que la pequeña era la hija del esposo de su madre y esta después de un tiempo la adopto, mientras que Cody era el hijo de los 2. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien decidiera abandonar a su hija y darla en adopción. De repente un inesperado golpe interrumpió su pensamiento. Rachel se puso tensa - ¿_Quién podrá ser_?- Se parto un mechón de cabello y decidió ignorar aquel llamado. Quien fuera no podía ser más inoportuno. Beth empezó a llorar.

Rachel era una mujer solitaria, que prefería los animales y las plantas a la mayoría de personas, y que no solía recibir visitas. Pero la persona fuera de su casa debería necesitarla con mucha urgencia porque volvió a insistir más veces. Dejo a los niños en la cuna y fue hacia la puerta. A través de la mirilla vio a una mujer que llevaba las manos metidas en la chaqueta de cuero negro que vestía.

Umm… ¿sería la famosa Quinn Fabray?, la persona con la que compartía la custodia de los bebés. Sabía que era fotógrafa de entornos naturales y además hacia trabajos para las mejores revistas de viajes. Su jefe a cargo le había dicho que en esos momentos estaba fuera del país, en un país con nombre rarísimo y que además ya no recordaba, cuando los mellizos se habían quedado huérfanos, pero que estaría disponible cuando llegara de viaje. A Rachel le daba igual si no volvía.

Abrió la puerta unos cuantos centímetros. La mujer era más imponente de lo que se veía en la mirilla. Era más grande que ella y vestía unos Jeans desgastados, chaqueta de cuero y llevaba unas gafas oscuras. El cielo estaba gris y sobre su cabello y chaqueta ya se podían ver algunos copos de nieve que habían caído. A simple viste a Rachel le pareció una mujer peligrosa y sintió un escalofrío al verla.

Cruzo los dedos para que fuera alguna persona que estuviera buscando a algún vecino suyo.

_R: ¿Si'?_

_Q: ¿Rachel Berry?_

_R: Sí_

_Q: ¿Hija de Shelby Corcoran?_

_R: Si, supongo que es Quinn Fabray._

_Q: Si, he venido a recoger a los niños._

Furiosa Rachel le puso la mano en el pecho cuando la mujer intento atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

_R: Espere unos momentos señora. No la conozco. Y por el momento no me ha gustado lo que he oído._

Quinn no retrocedió ni un centímetro, pero Rachel sintió como se ponía tensa y entrecerraba sus ojos, como advertencia de su fuerza y determinación. Se metió la mano a la chaqueta y saco su identificación.

_Q: mire he venido desde muy lejos, y hace mucho frío acá afuera. Si me deja pasar podemos hablar._

Rachel suspiró y se hizo a un lado. Al cerrar la puerta y entrar a la sala se dio cuenta de lo desordenado que estaba. Beth volvió a llorar.

_R: Me alegro que este aquí, porque los niños necesitan un baño._

_Q: Esta bien._

Entraron a la habitación e inmediatamente los niños parecieron reconocer a Quinn porque empezaron a sonreírle y a hablarle.

_Q: ¿Que les ha pasado? ¿Por qué están tan sucios?_

_R: Son bebés, es normal que cada 2 horas se ensucien _

_Q: tal vez deberías cuidarlos y vigilarlos mejor_

_R: vaya, como no se me ocurrió eso. Yo cogeré a Cody y usted puede coger a su hija Beth._

Cuando entro al baño trató de ignorar el caos y la vergüenza que estaba pasando y se dobló para abrir el grifo de la bañera. Luego puso a Cody y le pidió a Quinn que metiera a Beth.

_R: Vigile a los bebés mientras vuelvo_

_Q: Esta bien, yo si puedo hacerlo_

Rachel sintió en la voz que la estaba juzgando y se pregunto cómo podía hacerlo. Está bien que la casa estuviera hecha un desastre, pero es que se había convertido en madre solo 6 días antes. Antes de eso era simplemente una mujer recién graduada de NYADA y profesora de canto de una de las mejores secundarias privadas de New York y por supuesto no estaba lista para ser madre. Aun así salió del baño por toallas. Al volver.

_R: ¿Cómo conociste a Shelby y cómo es posible que ella adoptara tu bebé?_

_Q: No la conocía mucho a ella. En realidad conocía a Puck._

_R: ¿El padre de los niños?_

_Q: Sí_

_R: ¿El también era fotógrafo?_

_Q: Si, y me salvo la vida en un viaje. Además fue mi novio en la secundaria y padre de mi hija._

_R: Ya veo_. Definitivamente la cosa no pintaba bien

Una hora después, los bebes estaban bañados y vestidos. Mientras ellos estaban jugando en el centro de la sala, las 2 mujeres decidieron sentarse en los sillones para hablar.

_R: y bien, ¿Cuáles son los planes con los bebes?_

_Q: Tengo planeado cumplir con lo que me pidió Puck y llevármelos a San Diego para que crezcan allí_

_R: ¿y qué pasa conmigo? _

_Q: Muy sencillo. Espero que renuncie a la custodia._

_R: ¡sencillo! Usted cree que es sencillo que se lleve a mis bebés. ¡Por Dios! Uno de ellos es mi hermanito._

_Q: Mire primero cálmese. Entiendo que no es lo más fácil para usted. Pero es lo mejor_

_R: No entiende nada. Le fallé una vez a mi madre y no le voy a volver a fallar. Cuando murió, su último deseo fue que yo criase a estos niños. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer._

_Q: Mire, en ningún momento su madre pretendió que usted los criase._

_R: ¿Cómo puede decir algo tan horrible?_

_Q: Yo solo sé lo que me contaba Puck. Shelby sabía lo de tus sueños de trabajar en Broadway y no quería que te nombrasen tutora sin consultarte. Además Puck no quería que criase a sus hijos una mujer que siempre se la pasaba huyendo de la vida y de las responsabilidades. Que no fuese capaz de mantener una relación._

_R: No lo creo, y si es broma, me parece de muy mal gusto._

_Q: No es ninguna broma, solo que Puck te quería igual y le daba pena decírtelo. Mire simplemente yo hago parte de una familia numerosa y los niños van a estar mejor conmigo. Además mire como está la casa y usted está desbordada. Simplemente firme los papeles que traigo y todo solucionado._

_R: Como se atreve. Está bien las labores de la casa están algo descuidadas pero me ha pillado en un mal día. Suelo recoger mientras duermen pero ayer me tocaba cambiar unas cosas en el programa de la escuela donde trabajo y tenía que enviarlas esta mañana._

_Q: Eso esta acumulado de más de un día. Pónganos las cosas fáciles a las 2 y firme y asunto acabado._

Eso saco de las casillas a Rachel. Y le dijo:

_R: ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo? Bien te daré a los niños durante 24 horas y practicaras con ellos_

_Q: ¿y después firmaras los papeles?_

_R: no, no los firmare. Después hablaremos y espero que seas tú quien quiera firmar los papeles y renuncies a la custodia._

_Q: Esta bien, me los llevare y espero que duermas bien._

Así que entre Quinn y Rachel tomaron a los bebés y los metieron al coche de la rubia. Y mientras esta se iba Rachel pensó que ojala no hubiera cometido el mayor error de su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**_La historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen._**

Quinn aparcó delante de la habitación de su hotel, detuvo el motor, apoyó la espalda en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Hacia veinte horas se había marchado de la casa de Rachel Berry y ya estaba dispuesta a volver allí con la cabeza agachada y el rabo entre las piernas.

Que humillante. Volteo a ver a los bebés que estaban en el asiento de atrás. Beth, tan limpia como la había sentado, dormía con su gorro y los zapatos que le habían puesto. Mientras Cody, con una mejilla untada de salsa de tomate, y sin gorro y zapatos, todavía tenía una papa frita en su mano. Había conseguido dormirlos una hora antes, y la verdad pensaba quedarse en el asiento y descansar con ellos hasta que se levantaran.

La verdad también era que quería volver a la casa de Rachel en ese mismo instante, todavía se preguntaba cómo era que una persona tan pequeñita pudiera haber sobrevivido a 6 días sola y cuidando 2 bebés. Pero de algo si estaba segura y era de que las curvas de Rachel nada tenían que ver con el inminente deseo de volver a verla. Aunque no se podía negar que había podido notar las curvas que escondía debajo de su camiseta.

Pero volviendo a los bebés definitivamente nada funcionaba con ellos. Había llamado a casa para que su abuela y otros miembros de la familia, y amigos, le diesen algún consejo, pero nada parecía funcionar con Beth y Cody. Nada de lo que había hecho, dicho, o cantado (sí, también les había cantado), había funcionado.

No había podido dormir más de dos horas esa noche. Y ella había estado así seis noches. No le extrañaba que sus hermosos ojos estuviesen ensombrecidos por las ojeras. Era una mujer luchadora. Una fiera morena, decidida a interponerse entre ella y sus 2 bebés. Pero aun así era un peso pluma. Evidentemente, se había descuidado ella para cuidar a los bebés. Quinn sintió un instinto protector, en vez de pensar cómo convencerla de que los niños estarían mejor con ella y su familia.

Le había prometido a Noah que jamás abandonaría a sus hijos, si el llegase a faltar. Y juraba que esos niños no se iban a quedar con otra persona que no fuera ella. Se puso tensa y miró por la ventana justo cuando el sheriff local aparecía delante de ella. Quinn levantó la mano y se acerco.

_Q: Agente, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?_

_F: Soy el agente Hudson, Finn Hudson. Señora. ¿Tiene algún problema?_

_Q: No señor. Hasta ahora ninguno_

_F: Ese auto no es suyo. Ese auto pertenece a Rachel Berry_. Y asomándose a la ventana agregó._ Y esos son sus niños_

Q: Sí.

En esos momentos pensaba a qué estaría jugando Rachel ¿Se habría arrepentido de dejarle los niños? ¿Acaso habría llamado a la policía para quejarse?

_Q: ¿Ella se ha comunicado con usted?_

_F: No necesitamos que nadie nos llame para preocuparnos por nuestros habitantes._

_Q: Estoy segura que aprecian su preocupación por ellos. _

Quinn sabía que en esos pequeños pueblos la importancia del sheriff era grande. Ella había crecido en uno.

_F: ¿Que está haciendo en nuestra ciudad?_

_Q: Eso queda entre la señorita Berry y yo._

_F: He oído que en el hotel ha habido quejas debido a los llantos de los bebés._

A Quinn se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Abrió la puerta y señalo dentro.

_Q: Juzgue por usted mismo, ellos están bien. Todavía se están acostumbrando a la pérdida de sus padres. Tienen todo el derecho de llorar._

_F: Supongo que sí. _Comentó mientras se subía los pantalones y se asomaba dentro de la camioneta. _¿Qué están haciendo aquí afuera?_

_Q: No han dormido bien. Así que hemos tomado un paseo para tranquilizarlos._

_F: Esta bien_. Les dejo que se marchen. _Pero tenga cuidado, Rachel Berry no están sola acá. _

Cuando Quinn se subía al carro notaba que el sheriff Finn Hudson parecía decepcionado por no poderla detener y llevar los bebés de vuelta a Rachel.

Rachel pensaba que definitivamente debería dejar de nevar. Llevaba aproximadamente una hora sin dejar de nevar. El cielo estaba cubierto y el viento soplaba con fuerza. Esperaba que el mal tiempo no impidiese a Fabray devolverles a los niños. Tal vez debería llamarla y decirle que fuese cuanto antes. De repente sonó el teléfono y ella corrió a contestar pensando que sería Quinn.

_R: Aló_

_F: Hola Rach, soy Finn._

_R: Finn… ¿Cómo estás? _

Había roto con él hace aproximadamente 2 años, pero Finn se negaba a entender que entre ellos solo podría haber una amistad y que jamás volvería a surgir pasión entre ellos, si es que alguna vez había habido.

_F: pues estoy bien. Y ¿tú?_

_R: He estado mejor. Me preocupa que lleve mucho nevando._

_F: Puedo ir allá de camino a casa. Para asegurarme de que estás bien._

_R: Finn estoy bien, no hace falta que te molestes en venir._

_F: Creo que te estoy echando de menos y muchos de mis amigos también._

_R: Umm._

_F: Brit dice que no quiere volver al karaoke si tú no vienes y cantas._

_R: Vaya_

_F: Si. Y Santana dice que va a patearte hasta que vayas al Karaoke con nosotros porque a ella le encanta la comida del sitio y si Brit no va pues ella tampoco._

_R: Pues no sé qué decir._

Y definitivamente no sabía que decir. Mientras hablaba con Finn revisaba su correo electrónico y se preguntó como un hombre podía ser capaz de mantener una conversación solo durante tanto tiempo. Escuchándolo a medias, mandó sus últimos artículos sobre el canto y luego apagó el ordenador. Al levantar la vista, vio su carro parqueándose en la acera. Luego miró el reloj y definitivamente Fabray llegaba temprano.

_R: Finn tengo que dejarte. Fabray acaba de llegar con los bebés._

_F: Sigue sin gustarme que este sola con ella. Tú no la conoces Llámame si tienes algún problema._

_R: Ok, adiós Finn._

Definitivamente Finn no debería preocuparse de que le hiciera daño físico. Pero lo que rache si temía era por su bienestar mental. No solo Quinn Fabray la había amenazado con llevarse a los gemelos, sino que para colmo Rachel había soñado que la acariciaba. Cuando sonó la puerta Rachel suspiro y fue hacia ella abanicándose para que le pasara el calor que le daba imaginarse a Quinn Fabray y ella juntas.

Abrió la puerta y se asomó.

_R: Fabray ha llegado demasiado pronto_

_Q: llámame Quinn o Q si lo prefieres. Lo siento. Saqué conclusiones precipitadas. Has hecho un trabajo estupendo ocupándote de los niños solo durante la última semana. Gracias por haber estado allí para ellos._

Que injusto. Rachel había esperado verla en un momento de debilidad y, en su lugar, ella mostraba toda su fuerza disculpándose con sinceridad.

_R: Ya vale, o me harás llorar. Vamos a meter a los niños adentro que está nevando._

**_Hola ¿Cómo están?_**

**_Gracias a las personas que me comentaron. En relación a las actualizaciones les quería preguntar ustedes que preferían: actualizaciones cortas y seguidas o largas pero con días de espera._**

**_Depende a sus respuestas, así mismo actualizare._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola ¿Cómo están?_**

**_En el capitulo anterior tuve un pequeño error y una lectora me hizo caer en cuenta de esto (gracias)…la explicación es simple ellos no son mellizos (en el libro si) y en la medida en que voy escribiendo el capitulo voy leyendo el libro y se me cruzaron los datos…perdón si a alguno también cayó en cuenta de esto y se confundió un poco._**

**_La historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

Entraron a la sala y extendió una cobija para dejar a los bebés. Luego se sentó en el sofá y Fabray empezó a dar vueltas en la sala mientras examinaba cada elemento que se encontraba.

En esta ocasión Rachel ya no se iba a organizar, luego de que Quinn se llevara a los bebés durmió las primeras horas, pero después había limpiado la casa, había recogido toda la ropa y además había alcanzado a trabajar unas cuantas horas en artículos sobre música.

_Q: La casa tiene una pinta estupenda_

_R: Tú no, ¿cuánto tiempo has dormido?_

_Q: He dormido menos otras veces_

Y la verdad era que Quinn tendía a dormir menos por todos los viajes que visitaba para su trabajo…pero una cosa era no dormir por estar en aeropuertos o esperando otro tipo de trasporte, y otra muy diferente el no dormir porque tenía que atender a 2 bebés.

_Q: El problema no ha sido la falta de sueño sino la impotencia._

_R: Eso me paso a mí los primeros días, luego ellos se tranquilizan y uno se adapta._

_Q: En mi caso, al menos se tranquilizaron cuando les di de comer._

_R: Se consuelan el uno al otro. _

_Q: Querrás decir que se alimentan las emociones. Cuando el uno empieza a llorar, el otro intenta superarlo_

_R: Están traumatizados, perdieron a sus padres. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Bebés de comercial? Además les va a costar recuperarse_

_Q: Sí, eso lo sé y créeme no esperaba bebés de comercial. Sé que están traumatizado y que para eso necesitan un entorno seguro ¿has pensado firmas los papeles?_

Rachel se sintió decepcionada. Pero no iba firmar jamás.

_R: Creo que deberías ser tú la que firme._

_Q: Te recuerdo que uno de los niños en hija mía biológica._

Rachel se sintió ofendida, pero no alcanzo a decir nada más porque las luces empezaron a parpadear. En ese momento se acerco a la ventana y vio justo lo que se temía. Se estaba formando una tormenta de nieve. Después de un momento sintió como Quinn se le acercaba y veía hacia afuera detrás de ella. Rachel sintió en ese momento su perfume, era una mezcla de olores donde destacaba algo muy cítrico. En sus palabras era algo muy embriagador, que hasta consiguió que se distrajera un rato de la tormenta.

_Q: ¡vaya! Que mala pinta_

_R: Sí. Es una tormenta de nieve. No han dicho nada en las noticias_

_Q: No sería la primera vez que se equivocasen._

Rachel rió.

_R: Tienes razón_

Las luces volvieron a temblar.

_Q: ¿Tienes un generador?_

_R: El combustible esta en el granero_

Rachel esperaba tener suficiente para pasar la tormenta. Dado que vivía sola, había aprendido a estar preparada.

_Q: Debería marcharme. Supongo que ahora si me puedo quedar en el hotel sin los niños._

_R: No puedes conducir así. Dame mis llaves._

Rachel empezó a ponerse unas botas para salir por el combustible

_Q: He conducido por sitios peores_

_R: ¿Así que quieres volver a dejarme sola con los bebés? Mira a mí tampoco me apetece que te quedes, pero no dejaría que mi peor enemigo se marchase con semejante tormenta._

Quinn levantó la ceja, mientras cogía a los bebés y solo se limito a decir.

_Q: Solo a estamos a cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad_

_R: A unos cuantos dices. ¿Tú de dónde eres?_

_Q: No importa de dónde soy. Pero he sido entrenada para manejar en muchos climas. Mi trabajo lo requiere sino no podría tomar las mejores fotografías._

_R: Eso no lo dudo. Pero no hace falta que te pongas así. Ahora, dame las llaves._

_Q: Tú tampoco deberías salir_

_R: Tengo que salir. Si no muevo el carro se estropeará el motor._

_Q: Yo lo haré_

_R: Mira, ya me ayudas bastante quedándote con los niños. Además, sé lo que estoy haciendo._

_Q: Ok, pero ten cuidado_

_R: Siempre lo tengo. Hay velas en la cocina por si se va la luz antes de tiempo._

Metió la mano en el armario y sacó un rollo de cuerda, que se echó al hombro

_Q: ¿Para qué es eso?_

_R: Para guiarme en la nieve. Ato una punta dentro de la casa y la otra a su cintura; así no tengo problemas para volver a casa._

_Q: Esto es ridículo. No puedo dejaste marchar sola._

_R: ¿No hemos tenido ya esta conversación? Vivo sola Fabray. Hago lo necesario para sobrevivir y no tengo tiempo para discutir._

Sin esperar la respuesta, abrió la puerta, salió y la cerró tras de ella.

Fabray miró a los bebés que estaban en sus brazos. La seguridad de esos niños tenía que ser su prioridad, pero no le gustaba que Rachel tuviese que luchar sola contra los elementos.

Llevó a los niños a la sala. Y los dejó en el piso. Inmediatamente empezaron a protestar.

_B: ¿Mamama?_

Fabray se detuvo y miró a Beth. Era extraño oírla decir mamá, no sabía si era por Rachel, por Shelby o por ella.

Puck y Shelby había muerto en terremoto. Se había sorprendido mucho, cuando al volver de un viaje a la India le habían notificado que era la tutora legal de su hija biológica y de su hermanito. Sí, era cierto que había aceptado hace algún tiempo que se haría de nuevo cargo de su hija y de Cody si sus padres legales morían; pero nunca había pensado que tendría que asumir eso. Y mucho menos tan pronto. Pero, estuviese preparada o no se lo debía a Puck. Él siempre la había querido y le había salvado la vida de manera literal, en algunos viajes, y de otras formas cuando la recibía en su casa porque de nuevo llegaban a ella muchos problemas y no sabía cómo solucionarlos.

Puck siempre había envidiado la familia de Quinn. Una familia muy unida y eso es lo que siempre había querido para sus bebés. Lo que significaba que tenía que llevarse a los niños a casa. Se tomaría uno o 2 años de descanso, mientras se organizaba. Viviría con su abuela, contrataría una niñera y dejaría todas sus novias. Sí, todas sus novias. La vida de Quinn estaba llena de mujeres que se derretían en sus brazos; pero eso tenía que acabar ya que ahora era madre de 2 pequeños.

Quinn no quería herir a Rachel, pero las cosas tenían que ser así. La tormenta, no obstante, iba a retrasar lo inevitable.

Rachel la había sorprendido mucho. Sus ojos tan grandes, su melena larga, con ondas, escondían una pasión interior que seguramente no conocía casi nadie. Por supuestos debía ser heterosexual, es más, El sheriff Hudson en algún momento debió ser pareja de Rachel. A pesar de que su manera de protegerse le frustraba, respetaba su espíritu y la dedicación de ella hacia los bebés. Solo tenía que convérsela de que estarían mejor con ella.

Por supuesto, eso sería después de salvarla de morir congelada allá afuera.

A pesar de su testarudez y su fuerza, casi no debía pesar nada. Solo habían pasado cinco minutos pero Quinn no podía soportarlo más. Su abuela siempre le había dicho que ella no se podía quedar sentada mientras los demás trabajaban. Por esta razón, Quinn a pesar de ser la fotógrafa principal, siempre ayudaba a cargar su equipo.

Se acercó a ver los bebés y se dio cuenta que estaban dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro. Les echó una manta encima y se alisto para salir.

El frío atacaba a Rachel por todos los costados, congelando las partes del cuerpo que no estaban cubiertas, frenándola, haciendo que cada respiración la cortase como el hielo. La nieve y la lluvia golpeaban el parabrisas, dificultando la visión.

El motor no arrancó en los primeros intentos. Rachel temió que fuera demasiado tarde. Cruzando los dedos, lo intentó por última vez y respiró con más tranquilidad al ver que por fin arrancaba. Mientras esperaba que el motor se calentase, Rachel apoyó la cabeza en el volante y se preguntó qué iba a hacer si Fabray luchaba por quedarse con los niños.

El viento golpeó el coche mientras ella se preguntaba qué podría ofrecerle a los bebés, además de una casa y un inexistente donde gentes. Un hogar, una caricia a mitad de la noche, una familia a la cual pertenecer. As respuestas venían desde lo más profundo de su alma y de su corazón. Porque si de algo estaba segura Rachel, es que ellos ya eran una familia. Rachel se prometió que lucharía por Cody y Beth. Y nadie, ni siquiera Quinn Fabray iba a quitarle eso.

Levantó la cabeza y agarró la palanca de cambio. De pronto, se abrió la puerta del coche. Ella dio un salto y gritó.


	5. Chapter 5

Fabray apareció en la puerta del carro.

_R: Idiota. Me has asustado. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_Q: He venido… ayudar._

La tormenta se llevó parte de lo esencial, pero Rachel entendió lo esencial.

_R: ¿Los niños? _Gritó preocupada.

Ella se acercó para hablarle directo al oído.

_Q: Están en la sala. Dormidos. Date prisa para que podamos acabar esto y volver adentro._

Rachel empezó a conducir despacio hasta el viejo garaje. Dejó el motor en marcha mientras Quinn intentaba abrir las puertas. Una vez dentro, Rachel busco una manta vieja y taparon el vehículo.

_R: Podría haberlo hecho sola._

_Q: Guarda tus uñas, gatita. Esto no tiene nada que ver con tus capacidades. Soy demasiado educada para dejarte sola._

_R: Pero los niños no están bien solos._

_Q: Por eso es mejor que trabajemos juntas para volver con ellos lo antes posible. _Argumentó ella dando la vuelta al coche. Se había puesto el impermeable de Rachel que le quedaba un poco ajustado.

Parecía fuerte, tranquila, confiada y un tanto divertida mientras sacaba una maleta del asiento trasero.

Ella fue hacia donde guarda el combustible para el generador. Se le encogió el corazón al ver que sólo tendrían suficiente para unos días.

Fabray se acercó para tomar el combustible

_Q: ¿Eso es todo?_

Rachel se sintió irritada.

_R: No suelo quedarme sin combustible, pero he estado un poco distraída desde que los bebés han venido a vivir conmigo._

Todo su mundo había cambiado con la llegada de los bebés. Afortunadamente, en su trabajo le habían dado una baja de maternidad para que se acostumbrara a las presencia y a los horarios, pero todo lo demás había cambiado, incluso sus artículos habían sufrido las consecuencias.

No se había ocupado de sus tareas habituales, y, en ese caso, podía costarle muy caro.

_Q: Es normal. Has tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo. ¿Para cuántos días tendremos con esto?_

Su comprensión la dejó sin saber qué decir.

_R: Para un par de días. Algo más si tenemos cuidado. Es probable que nos quedemos sin electricidad, pero hay mucha lecha y propano. Y un congelador bien surtido._

Si tenían suerte, la tormenta de nieve habría pasado antes de que se quedasen sin combustible.

Aunque después, las carreteras tardarían otro día o dos en estar limpias. Demasiado tiempo para estar con una mujer que no tenía nada que envidiarle a las actrices de las películas que veía y que tenía la mala costumbre de reaccionar como menos se lo esperaba. Y con dos bebés que todavía estaban inquietos después de haber sufrido la mayor tragedia de sus cortas vidas.

Qué suerte.

_Q: Entonces tendremos cuidado. ¿Algo más?_

_R: Sí. Esto. _Dijo Rachel mientras buscaba y sacaba una linterna.

Fabray tomó la linterna y salió afuera delante de ella, que esperó tiritando a que cerrase las puertas del granero.

Para ir a casa, tenía que luchar contra un muro de nieve.

Con los dientes castañeándole y manos temblorosas estiró de la cuerda que llevaba en la cintura hasta que se puso tensa, una tarea que le resulto dura porque no sentía los dedos de las manos.

Fabray también tomo la cuerda. Rodeó a Rachel con su fuerza y su calor, ayudándola a avanzar.

Era difícil andar, el esfuerzo era agotador, y el frío, debilitador. Cada paso era una batalla contra la naturaleza. El cuerpo de Fabray la protegió de lo peor de la tormenta y la ayudó a continuar. Cuando vio que llegaban a la esquina del porche, se sintió realmente agradecida por su ayuda.

Se había ido la luz. Rachel se preocupó por los bebés, que estaban solos en la casa. Esperaba que el fuego diera suficiente luz para que no estuvieran asustados.

Se detuvo y señaló la leñera que había a un lado de la casa.

_R: tenemos que llenar el depósito de leña. Tal vez no podamos salir de casa durante varios días._

Ella le hablo al oído.

_Q: Yo lo haré. Tú tienes que entrar en la casa._

_R: Te ayudaré._

_Q: Ahórrate las heroicidades. Se te van a caer los dientes de lo mucho que te castañean._

La ayudó a llegar al porche y le dio el combustible y la linterna. Ella se acercó para decirle donde estaba la puerta del depósito de leña.

Ella Asintió y se devolvió. Rachel la agarro del brazo.

_R: La cuerda_

_Q: No la necesitaré, estaré cerca de la casa._

_R: No, llévate la cuerda._

En vez de discutir, Fabray se ató la cuerda. Luego se acercó a ella y le subió la bufanda para taparle las orejas.

_Q: Entra al calor de las casa. Ahora voy yo._

Medio congelada, agotada y más preocupada por ella de lo que quería admitir, Rachel entró en casa con el combustible y la linterna.

No podía dejar de temblar.

Además del frío y de la preocupación de estar aislada del resto del mundo, le molestaba que le inquietase la seguridad de la mujer que quería destruirle la vida.

De todos modos, ¿por qué iba la vida a empezar a ser justa de repente?

Después de quitarse la ropa que se había puesto para salir fuera, Rachel intentó calentarse las manos con el aliento y fue dando tumbos al lavadero, que estaba justo al lado de la cocina. Tenía una linterna y una vela en una estantería, justo detrás de la puerta. Enseguida puso el generador en marcha y fue a ver cómo estaban los bebés.

Se le ablandó el corazón al verlos abrazados y dormidos. Se balanceó aliviada. Se sintió sobrecogida ante su inocencia y sus recursos.

Después de un rato, oyó la puerta y sintió una corriente de aire frío.

_Q: ¿cómo están?_

_R: Siguen dormidos _

_Q: Parecen tan tranquilos_

_R: Sí. _ Rachel se volvió para que ella no viese que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. _Es una pena que no vaya a durar mucho tiempo_

_Q: ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_R: Que si te sales con la tuya, las personas en las que se supone que deberían confiar les estarán quitando la poca normalidad que han encontrado desde que perdieron a sus padres._

_Q: Eso no es así_

_R: Claro que sí, pero no olvides que yo no los voy a abandonar._

Ella tomo su rostro y le limpió una lágrima que se le había escapado con el dedo pulgar

_Q: Sé que es duro. Pero puck y tu madre nos confiaron el cuidado de sus hijos porque sabían que lo haríamos bien. Aunque fuese duro._

_R: No es justo_

_Q: No. No lo es. Pero no estás sola. Lo superaremos juntos_

Rachel quería luchar contra ella, apartarla de su lado y llevarle la contraria. Pero era demasiado bueno poder apoyarse en alguien por fin. En alguien con un cuerpo de infarto y unos ojos hermosos, que olía de ensueño y la calentaba con su cuerpo. Se rindió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Cerró los ojos para que ella no pudiera ver su angustia.

_R: No quiero que me gustes_

Ella rió y le acarició el cabello como lo había hecho con los bebés. Aquello la tranquilizo.

_Q: Bueno, pues sigue pensando así, mañana será otro día. Escucha, tienes frío, estás cansada y hambrienta. Hablaremos de la custodio de los niños en otro momento. ¿Por qué no te das una ducha mientras yo preparo algo de comer?_

Tanto la tregua, como la ducha le sonaron estupendamente a Rachel

_R: deberíamos guardar el agua caliente_

_Q: esta noche no. Necesitamos descongelarnos. Ve tú primero mientras yo voy a ver qué hay en la cocina._

_R: ¿y los bebés?_

_Q: déjalos dormir. No han pegado el ojo en toda la noche._

_R: Llevan toda la semana sin dormir bien. Han sufrido mucho_

_Q: Lo superaran con el tiempo. No te preocupes_

Fabray desprendía calor como una estufa y le calentaba no solo en cuerpo, sino también el corazón. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que alguien no la reconfortaba?

En realidad, nunca. Ni Finn, ni mucho menos sus padres.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que se apartase de ella y retrocediese. No tenía porque apoyarse en nadie. No obstante, Fabray tenía razón cuando le dijo que los padres de los niños habían confiado en ellos. Pero eso no significaba que pudiese confiar en ella.

En lo que a los bebés se refería, por el momento no estaban de acuerdo.

Rachel se preguntó si debía dejarla sola con los bebés, aunque no tuviese mucho que hacer. La tormenta impedía que se marchase y ya le había demostrado que sabía tratarlos con cariño.

_R: Iré a darme una ducha. _Dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación, al llegar a la puerta se volteo y dijo_ gracias_

Ella la estaba observando. En realidad, había estado observando su trasero. Levantó la vista para mirarla a los ojos, no se disculpó por haber estado disfrutando de las vistas, solo demostró su aprobación. Levantó la cara e hizo un gesto de reconocimiento.

Rachel se estremeció y sintió ese instinto femenino que con tanto empeño intentaba reprimir.

Cerró la puerta, Colocado una barrera entre ella y esa mujer tan peligrosa que despertaba en ella sentimientos que con tanto empeño intentaba reprimir.

Era el momento de darse un respiro. ¿Cómo había podido estar en los brazos del enemigo? No entendía por qué quería llevarse ella los niños. Era aventurera y soltera, además había entregado a Beth. Definitivamente si se llevaba a los mellizos solo le darían quebrantos de cabeza, aunque la ayudase su familia. Tal vez pretendiese que fuese su familia quien cargase con ellos.

Una vez en el baño, se desnudó y se metió a la ducha, dejando que la cascada de agua caliente le quitase el frío.

Entró al salón vestida con unos calcetines gordos y una sudadera vieja, y se detuvo a comprobar que los bebés estuvieran dormidos. Había imaginado que Fabray habría abierto un par de latas de sopa, pero la había infravalorado. El olor a tomate y cebolla hizo que le rugiese el estomago.

_R: Hueles bien_

Ella levantó la mirada, estaba untando pan con mantequilla

_Q: Sí. Son espaguetis, he pensado que necesitábamos algo consistente._

Mientras Rachel se duchaba, Quinn se había cambiado de ropa. Los jeans y la camisa musculosa gris resaltaban más su cuerpo, especialmente su trasero firme. Un mechón de cabello rubio le caía sobre la frente. Rachel luchó contra el incontenible deseo de retirárselo.

Todavía recordaba lo bien que se había sentido en sus brazos, así que fue a la nevera y sacó una lechuga. Necesitaba ocupar sus manos con algo, y también sus pensamientos.

_R: ¿por qué no vas tú a darte una ducha mientras se tuesta el pan? Yo prepararé la ensalada._

Mientras se vestía, había tomado una decisión. Cuanto menos tiempo pasase con ella, mejor. No sería una tarea fácil, teniendo en cuenta que estaban atrapados en una casa con un solo dormitorio, pero tenía que intentarlo.

_Q: Me parece bien_

Fabray abrió el horno y se agachó para meter el pan con ajo.

Las hormonas de Rachel, que solían estar casi siempre bajo control, se revolucionaron. Lo único que quería era acercarse, meter las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón y apretar. Afortunadamente, ella se irguió antes de que le diese tiempo. Rachel se aclaró la garganta.

_R: Te buscaré una toalla_

_Q: Gracias. _Ella agarró su maleta y desapareció en el baño.

Rachel suspiro aliviada. Aquella mujer ocupaba demasiado espacio en una habitación. Sólo su presencia cargaba el ambiente. Pero tenía que mantenerse alejada de Fabray, tenía mucho para perder y nada que ganar.

Oyó que cerraban la ducha y se puso en acción. Sacó el pan cuando todavía estaba dorado y enseguida preparó la ensalada. Cuando Quinn salió tenía la misma ropa que cuando entró al baño. Se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer.

Quinn Observó cómo se llevaba el tenedor a los labios y trato de no recordar lo bien que ella se sentía en sus brazos. Si la situación fuera diferente hace rato había coqueteado con ella, posiblemente ya se la habría llevado a la cama. Pero en aquel contexto, cualquier avance no llevaría nada más que sufrimiento. No tenía sentido complicar la situación dejándose llevar por la atracción que sentía por ella. Lo que no significaba que fuese a permitir que Rachel hiciese como si ella no estuviese allí.

_Q: No eres muy habladora ¿verdad?_

_R: No_

_Q: ¿Por qué no?_

_R: En general, porque prefiero estar sola y no me hablo a mí misma._

_Q: ¿y en este caso en particular?_

_R: Porque no tengo mucho que decir y no quiero que nos hagamos amiguitas._

_Q: ¿por qué no?_

_R: sé lo que estas intentando hacer_

_Q: ¿El qué?_

_R: La información es poder. Quieres que hable de mí para poder utilizarlo contra mí_

_Q: Yo te he contado parte de mi vida. Además sé que cuando me buscaste preguntaste mucho sobre mí y sobre todo mi pasado._

_R: eso fue con la finalidad de sabe quien eras tú y si era seguro que te contactara._

_Q: Muy lista_

_R: ¿y por qué me da la sensación de que eso te sorprende?_

_Q: Todo en ti me sorprende._

_R: Gracias. Teniendo en cuenta de que en un principio me considerabas una vaga que no era capaz de mantener la casa en orden._

_Q: Tengo que admitir que tenía un par de ideas falsas de ti. No esperaba tu valentía, paciencia y dedicación. En mi trabajo ponemos de lado todas nuestras necesidades y emociones._

En ese momento Fabray había hablado demasiado. Los ojos inteligentes de Rachel hacían que hablara con facilidad. Algo peligroso. Para evitar su mirada curiosa, Quinn se levantó y llevó los platos al fregadero. Rachel parecía querer seguir hablando del tema; pero, afortunadamente, su reticencia habitual salió a flote.

_Q: Estoy muerta. ¿Qué te parece si fregamos y nos vamos a la cama?_


End file.
